Back To Square One
by wintercrystal
Summary: Side story of Friends Forever? Haruhi and Kaito are going on a date! Hopefully everything will turn out right... Psh, as if life's that nice.


Hey people! this is a oneshot side story to my fanfic Friends Forever! You should read my fanfic or you might not be able to understand the oneshot. have fun reading! This is dedicated to my best friend Claire-chan who is also my 100th reviewer! have fun reading!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Oneshot 

Back To Square One

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, and the birds were chirping pleasantly from their homes in the trees. The students of Ouran High School were all calmly and happily enjoying the peace and tranquillity, relaxing in their various spots in the school. That was, until a certain blonde haired, violet eyed male's yell tore through the lovely atmosphere.

"WH-WHAT?" the said blonde yelled hysterically as he pulled at his golden locks.

Let's rewind 5 minutes back to find out what happened.

* * *

5 minutes before…

The host club -minus Kaito- was lazily lounging around in the third music room. Clearly, they were bored out of their minds.

"But mother! This would be such a great idea!" Tamaki whined as Kyoya sighed once again before poking the end of his pen on Tamaki's forehead.

"For the last time Tamaki," Kyoya sighed. "No one would visit a host club whose hosts are dressed as clowns!" he growled at the founder of the Ouran high school host club.

"Bu-but clowns are so cool!" Tamaki pouted. "Please?" he pleaded, leaning forward. Kyoya lifted his pen off Tamaki's forehead before pointing it at him.

"We are not going to dress up as clowns, PERIOD." Kyoya glared and Tamaki pouted before lying back on the plush sofa.

"Where's Kaito-sensei? It isn't like him to be late…" Honey asked curiously from his spot on his cousin's shoulders. Mori just shrugged and continued staring into space.

"Kaito-sensei left our class early." Kaoru said out loud. "He said something about collecting something from someone." Hikaru shrugged.

"Any idea where he is Haru-Chan?" Honey asked as he turned to the brunette sitting on the sofa. Haruhi shook her head and sighed. Just then, as if by magic, Kaito entered the third music room, meeting the curious glances from everyone.

"Ah Kaito-sensei. You're just in time." Kyoya pointed out as he continued writing on his clipboard. Kaito smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I had to go collect something." He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"What did you collect?" Kaoru asked as he suddenly appeared at Kaito's left. "Yeah, Kaito-sensei, tell us." Hikaru added as he appeared at Kaito's right. Kaito looked at the envelope in his hands before shrugging.

"I got two free tickets for the new amusement park. Mr. Tsukimori didn't want them so he gave them to me." he shrugged as he walked over to Haruhi and plopped down next to her.

"Amusement park?" Tamaki's ears perked up as he shot up from his spot on the sofa and bounced over to Kaito.

"Kaito-sensei can you give the tickets to me? I should visit the amusement park

on behalf of the host club!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the ceiling for no reason, only to earn a bonk on the head by the twins.

"No fair milord! We want to go too!" they protested in unison.

"Takashi and I want to go too!" Honey wailed as he jumped off Mori's shoulders and ran towards Tamaki with eyes brimming with tears. And so, the four of them started to have a huge fight about who was going to get the tickets.

Kaito turned to Haruhi and the both of them chuckled.

"Actually…" Kaito spoke up. Their fighting stopped and they turned their attention to him. "I was planning on going with Haruhi." He smiled, turning to Haruhi whose cheeks turned pink from the attention.

"So? What do you say Haruhi?" he asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Alright." Haruhi smiled back and Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"WH-WHAT?"

* * *

Present time

"This is preposterous! Blasphemy! Totally unacceptable!" Tamaki stammered and pointed at the two of them.

"What's wrong with it Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi sighed. Tamaki looked at her and blushed slightly, trying to come up with excuses so as to why Kaito couldn't go to the amusement park with Haruhi.

"W-well…" he started shakily. "There are three reasons!" he yelled, his hand returning to his side. Kaito and Haruhi looked at each other before shrugging and giving Tamaki a look that told him to continue.

The blonde gulped before nervously looking around the room, silently pleading anybody to help him. The twins just smirked at him devilishly, Honey was busy eating his strawberry cake, Mori was looking at his cousin eat the cake and Kyoya being the usual Kyoya quietly continued to scribble on his clipboard. Turning back to the two brunettes sitting on the sofa before him, he gulped.

"Well the first reason is because…" he racked his brains for an excuse. Any excuse would do! Then, he blurted out the first excuse that came to his mind.

"Because I said so!" he yelled and pointed at them again.

Kaito and Haruhi looked at each other and laughed slightly before nodding for him to continue. "And the second and the third reason?" Kaito asked, his tone clearly hinted that he was amused with Tamaki's first excuse.

"U-uh… the second and the third reasons are the same as the first one!" he yelled and the twins and the two brunettes sweat dropped.

"Milord that has to be the stupidest thing that came out of your mouth today." The twins sighed.

"I agree." Haruhi stated and Tamaki cried loudly, "how can you be so mean to your daddy Haruhi!"

Kaito just chuckled and turned to Haruhi.

"So… I'll meet you at the entrance of the amusement park tomorrow at 11 in the morning?" he asked and she blushed a little before she nodded.

"Awesome." Kaito grinned while the king of the host club crouched in a corner in the background, mumbling something about his daughter being mean to him.

* * *

At 10.45 the next day, a figure stood at the entrance of the amusement park. She was clad in a white spaghetti strap top, a fluffy light pink chiffon skirt, and grey flats. A small pink clip was clipped on her fringe and in her hands was a light purple canvas bag with a big white button pinned on the top right corner of the bag.

Looking down nervously at her watch, Haruhi noticed that she was 15 minutes early. Nibbling on her lower lip, she wondered if she came too early. She hardly caught any sleep last night. She was too busy picking an outfit for herself to wear on her date with her best friend/ teacher/ crush. Leaning back on the light post, Haruhi blushed a little, wondering what Kaito's reaction would be when he saw her.

Leaning back a little more, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." she apologised to the person.

"No, I bumped into you. I'm sorry." the person turned around and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Kaito?" she asked.

"Haruhi? Wow, you're early." He grinned sheepishly.

"You're early too." She giggled.

"Wow… you look… really pretty today…" he blushed slightly as he complimented her.

"N-not that you don't look pretty on other days! I mean that you look even prettier now!" he added the last part hurriedly while his blush deepened.

Haruhi suddenly feeling really shy in front of Kaito, and the pink tint on her face darkened while she fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"Y-you look really great too." She smiled nervously at him. Kaito wore a simple white button-up shirt, denim jeans with his wallet chain hanging out of one pocket, and grey sneakers.

"Not as great as you." he blushed and mumbled softly but Haruhi heard him and blushed more.

"So you do want to go in now?" he asked nervously, one of his hands went up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure. Let's go." She giggled as the both of them made their way into the amusement park.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked, turning to her.

"Well… I'm not sure… how about the Viking ship?" she asked excitedly, pointing at the large ship that was start ahead of them.

"Alright! I haven't been on that for ages." He cheered as he headed over. There was one perk for being early. There wasn't much of a line, and so Kaito and Haruhi quickly went on board the ride.

The metal safety bars lowered and Kaito gripped tightly on it. Haruhi noticed and giggled.

"Scared?" she taunted.

"No!" he pouted just as the ship started to swing and the people sitting on the ride began to chatter with excitement while Kaito gulped.

The swings got more powerful and Kaito's palms started to get sweaty. He didn't dare to tell Haruhi that he had quite a phobia of rides such as the roller coaster and the Viking ship. Especially after seeing her happy face just now. So Kaito just decided to suck it up and endure the one minute and thirty seconds of being in a swinging ship filled with screaming passengers and a happy Haruhi while trying not to puke his guts out. The fact that they were sitting at the tip of the ship did not help. There was one part where Kaito actually yelled and that was when the ship went in one full circle, scaring the daylights out of Kaito.

And finally, the horrifying one minute and thirty seconds were over when the ship slowly stopped. Kaito was the first one off the ride, staggering unsteadily down the metal stairs and nearly tripping if it weren't for the ticket collector catching him in time. Haruhi quickly ran over and took him from the ticket collector, thanking him before helping Kaito to a nearby bench. She looked at his face and nearly screamed. There was one word that could describe how he looked.

Horrible.

His face was pale and his mouth was slightly ajar. It looked as if his soul had left his body.

"Kaito? Kaito!" Haruhi called as she whacked his face lightly. He didn't wake up from his state.

"Kaito snap out of it!" she growled and slapped him hard on the face, making him wake up and then yell at the stinging pain on his cheek.

"C'mon Haruhi you didn't have to slap me did you?" he groaned as he touched the place where she slapped, wincing slightly.

"Sorry. You had me worried." She smiled meekly, shooting him an apologising look.

"You should have told me that you couldn't take that ride. We could've taken another." She sighed and looked at him.

"But you looked so happy… Besides I'm fine! I'm in the pink… of…" he trailed off when he suddenly shot up and started wobbling.

"Why is the world spinning?" he mumbled to himself. "And why are there four Haruhis?" he shook his head slightly and finally his vision returned back to normal.

"Yeah, sure I believe that you're in the pink of health." Haruhi said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"Lets go get you something warm to drink. It'll make you feel better." She sighed. Kaito nodded as he followed her, tripping on his own feet a few times.

Finally, they reached a café and sat down while the waiter appeared next to them, handing them two menus before walking away.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kaito asked as he scanned through the many pictures on the menu.

"I'm famished… so I guess that anything will do." She suggested to him.

"Alright then… Oh! They have your favourite strawberry shortcake." He pointed out. Upon hearing that, Haruhi's eyes sparkled and a huge smile appeared on her face, making a pink tint appear on Kaito's cheeks.

So, Kaito called the waiter over and ordered for Haruhi and himself.

"I'm sorry, but we are out of strawberry shortcake." The waiter apologised and Kaito saw Haruhi's face sadden.

"Oh, then it's alright. We'll just have what else we ordered." She said softly.

"Alright. Will that be all?" the waiter asked after repeating their order.

Haruhi nodded and the waiter left. Slowly, her gaze dropped to the ground, watching her feet as she swung them forward and backwards again and again.

"We'll go to some other café later to buy some strawberry shortcake. C'mon, smile for me." Kaito assured her, placing a hand on her cheek and lifting her face to meet his gaze.

Kaito's grin widened the second he saw Haruhi's cheeks rise and a smile made its way to her face.

"That's more like it." He chuckled, patting her head.

* * *

After brunch, Kaito and Haruhi decided to go on more rides, because if they didn't, then they would have to queue up with everyone else later.

After many rides later, they finally noticed that it was near evening and the sun was beginning to set.

"That was quick." Kaito chuckled, looking at his watch. "Mr Tsukimori is going to come and fetch us in around… half an hour?"

"We still have time. Well, I didn't think that it was possible, but…" Haruhi took in a deep breath before letting it out. "We actually rode every single ride here."

"Well, not every ride. There's still one more." Kaito grinned, looking ahead of them. Haruhi followed his gaze and a faint blush painted her cheeks.

The only ride left that they hadn't ridden on was the Ferris wheel.

"C'mon there isn't much of a queue!" Kaito grinned, taking her hand and tugging her towards the ride.

Getting onto the cabin, the ticket collector closed the door with a 'clack'. Slowly, the ride started moving clockwise.

"It's been a while since we've been on a Ferris wheel together huh Haruhi?" Kaito chuckled from his place next to her as the Ferris wheel rose higher and higher into the air.

"Yeah. I remembered that we went on one last time when we were still quite young." Haruhi giggled.

"You make us sound like we're fifty or something. I might be a teacher, but I'm not that old." Kaito pouted.

"Whatever you say _sensei_…" Haruhi emphasised on the word 'sensei', making Kaito stick his tongue out at her before looking back out of the huge window.

"Time sure flies…" he whispered, turning to look back at Haruhi.

"No kidding. I'm already in high school and you're a teacher." She sighed, leaning back on the bench.

"Hey Haruhi, do you still remember… never mind." Kaito blushed, returning his attention to the sky.

"Remember what?" Haruhi asked, sitting up again. When Kaito didn't answer, she poked his arm, asking him to tell her. Finally, Kaito couldn't take the constant poking at his arm anymore, grunting in annoyance, he finally agreed to tell her.

"Well, I was going to ask if you remembered the day when I left Japan for Singapore." He spoke softly, looking at the ground as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh… of course I do. It was… memorable." She blushed, playing with the strap of her bag.

"O-oh, that's great… I guess." he mumbled quietly, stealing a glance at Haruhi before looking at the scenery once again.

An awkward silence filled the air and none of them talked for the next few minutes, the both of them thinking about what to say next.

Just now, when they boarded, the ticket collector told them that the ride lasted for twenty five minutes. Fifteen minutes were already gone, and Kaito hoped that they wouldn't spend the last ten minutes in the awkward silence.

The sun had set and the sky was beginning to darken, the stars slowly became visible, twinkling brightly contrasting against the dark sky.

The lights in the cabin dimmed, making the two teenagers gulp.

"Haruhi, you know when I left, I… ki-kissed you right?" Kaito asked shyly, turning to look at her. With the light dimmed and shining down at her, he couldn't help but wonder if she was an angel in disguise. How could someone be that beautiful?

"Yeah." Haruhi answered simply, turning to Kaito, immediately blushing at how handsome he looked under the silver moonlight that filtered through the window of the cabin directly at him.

Kaito moved closer to Haruhi, making her blush much darker than before. Slowly placing his hand over hers, Kaito looked away, trying to hide his blush from Haruhi.

"I-I was thinking… If, if you don't mind… C-could we… Could we…" he stuttered almost inaudibly as his hand tightened around hers.

"K-kiss again?" Haruhi asked shyly as Kaito looked back at her, with hopeful eyes before nodding slightly.

"O-okay…" she whispered as Kaito's cerulean orbs widened at her reply before softening.

The both of them stared into each other's eyes, as a small smile appeared on his face.

Time seemed to slow down as Kaito slowly leaned down towards her, placing his hand on Haruhi's cheek, feeling her warm chubby cheeks against his skin that was cold from nervousness. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward.

Haruhi leaned up a little, her eyelids closing a little as Kaito's lips neared. She could practically feel his warm breath on her face. Closing her eyes completely, she waited for the nostalgic feeling of Kaito's lips on hers.

And she did feel Kaito's lips.

However…

"U-uh… Kaito? Y-you missed…" Haruhi spoke, opening her eyes that held much amusement. Immediately, Kaito's eyes shot open, looking down at her, he saw that he was actually kissing… her nose.

Pulling away with a loud yell, Kaito scurried to the other side of the bench, curling into a ball.

There was silence for a few moments as Kaito rocked back and forth, his face even more red than a tomato.

Finally, Haruhi broke the silence with a loud laugh.

"Th-that was too funny! Ha-hahahahahaha! She laughed, clutching her stomach as she fell to the floor on her knees, hitting the bench with her fist, trying to stop her laughter.

"I-it's not funny!" Kaito yelled, trying to hide his face from her.

"Y-you're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious!" she continued laughing as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Shut up!" Kaito protested, covering his red ears with his hands, trying to block out the sound of Haruhi's laughter.

* * *

Haruhi's laughter didn't stop as the ride stopped and as they left the amusement park. Neither did it stop when they boarded the limousine. She earned questioning glances from Mr Tsukimori, but she didn't care. It was just too funny!

It was only when they arrived at Haruhi's house did she finally stop laughing.

"I-I'm sorry for laughing Kaito." She apologised, trying to regain her breath as she stepped out of the limousine.

"It's alright. I'll see you in school on Monday?" Kaito asked leaning out of the vehicle.

"Yeah. Goodnight." She smiled, waving goodbye to him before turning and heading up the stairs.

* * *

Kaito entered his room, placing his bag on the bed, he flopped face down onto the soft fabric. Pulling a pillow from in front of him, he yelled into it.

Rolling over to his side, Kaito winced, pulling his bag from under him and dropping it onto the floor.

Remembering what happened, his face immediately turned crimson from embarrassment.

"Gah! How could I be so stupid!" Kaito groaned in exasperation, resting his head on the pillow and hoping that he would be able to catch some sleep.

"I'm such an idiot… I missed my chance and now I'm back to square one… gah!"

* * *

Oneshot end

How was it? good? bad? horrible? please leave a review. i dont mind constructive critisism. :)


End file.
